The use of technology to deliver health care and manage chronic and critical illness is becoming more and more pervasive. Technology is increasingly touted as transforming health care. The speed at which technologies is advancing, combined with the burgeoning number of elders and persons living in the community with complex illnesses and disabilities, make it imperative that nurse scientists be prepared to examine the vital role of technology in promoting better patient health outcomes within an interdisciplinary context. The overarching goal of this T32 (Technology: Research in Chronic and Critical Illness) is to provide rigorous research training and interdisciplinary professional socialization to build nursing science aimed at promoting health, managing illness, reducing disability and enhancing quality of life through the aid of technology. The specific aims of the training program are to provide: 1) the theoretical and conceptual foundation to support the development of a program of research that examines ways that technological applications may enable the prevention, detection or resolution of health problems, 2) the methodological skills to support of the development of an academic research career, 3) an environment that promotes, supports and sustains scholarly inquiry within an interdisciplinary context, and 4) opportunities to identify, develop, evaluate and translate novel technological applications to real-world nursing practice settings. We are requesting continued institutional support for 5 years to provide support for training pre-doctoral and postdoctoral fellows for a maximum of two years over the funded period. Clearly, nurse researchers need to be able to examine the effectiveness, as well as the appropriateness, acceptability, and adherence of patients and providers to high-tech health solutions and collaborate with the multiple disciplines that contribute to such efforts. Unquestionably, this program will enable nurse trainees to be well-positioned to conduct innovative, state-of-the-art research in this growing field. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The use of technology to deliver health care and manage chronic and critical illness is becoming increasingly pervasive. The overarching goal of this T32 (Technology: Research in Chronic and Critical Illness) is to provide rigorous research training and interdisciplinary professional socialization to build nursing science aimed at promoting health, managing illness, reducing disability and enhancing quality of life through the aid of technology.